Undiscovered Chemistry
by Elephantastiic
Summary: Olivia is reunited with an old friend and this could be love. Elliot is filing for a divorce after an unwanted discovery and they're both working on what could be their toughest case yet. Maybe these events could bring Olivia and Elliot closer.
1. Stabler

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Law & Order: SVU fanfiction and I'm so excited about it. I decided to do a first person point of view between Elliot and Olivia. If you haven't already noticed, I'm a big E/O fan. (What can I say? They have great chemistry) I hope you enjoy reading this first chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love the show, none of the characters or anything that has to do with SVU belongs to me. All credit goes to Dick Wolf. (Lucky guy.)**

**Prologue**

"Come on Jen! Live a little!" A young man called out to his girlfriend who was far behind him on rollerskates. The sun was just rising and the two decided to go skating before it got crowded with tourists and busy New Yorkers.

"I should've never agreed to these lessons, Jason!" The blonde woman replied. She was trying her best to keep up with her boyfriend and teacher without stumbling to the ground. Jason rolled over to her and took her by the arm for balance. "It's not that hard. You just have to focus. Want me to give you a small push and see if you can go from there?"

Hesitantly, the blonde nodded and he gently pushed her forward. Without the knowledge of stopping, Jen went faster and was announcing she couldn't stop. This resulted in her crashing into a bench and she let out a loud shriek.

"Jen! Are you alright?" Jason pulled off his helmet and went over to her. She was still bent over the top of the bench and touched her shoulder. There was no blood but her face was as pale as a ghost. She didn't take her eyes off of him but they only remained downward. Jason followed her gaze and gasped at the grousome discovery.

"Help me."

**Chapter One**: Elliot's Intro

Olivia entered the room with four coffees in the cardboard tray she was holding. She looked like she lost hours of sleep and she was obviously irritated. She sat down and ran her fingers through her hair. When she sat down, she looked up at me, and noticed I had a disgusted look on my face. It wasn't really _disgusted _it was more like, concerned and full of questions but obviously her sleepy head didn't take the time to process it. The responding look on her face said it all.

"Liv, what happened? You look.." I hesitated with the right adjective when I caught the death glare Olivia gave me. I stopped myself and took my coffee and to play it safe I looked down at my work but that didn't make the feel feeling the daggers Olivia was shooting at me with her eyes. Eventually, Olivia stopped and took her coffee,

"I just had...a hard time sleeping last night. No big deal." She slowly replied and began sorting through some papers that were left in a manilla folder. This wasn't the first time Olivia lost sleep. She looked like this every morning for a while. I'm beginning to worry about her.

"Again Liv?" Munch said walking up from behind me to obtain his coffee.

Olivia looked up at him, and furrowed her eyebrows, "What?" She asked as if she didn't already know the answer.

"You've looked this tired every morning for the past three days. Yesterday I caught you dozing off at your desk." He said and sipped from his cup. I raised an eyebrow. "It was a slow day! We had nothing to do so of course my boredom was putting me to sleep." Olivia protested. Munch just shrugged and walked off. Olivia sighed and returned to her work.

About twenty minutes of silence rolled by. The phone rang and I instinctively answered, "Stabler." I say firmly into the phone. "Alright, we're on our way." I hang up the phone and turn to tell Olivia what the case is. "Liv, there's-" Olivia was sleeping on her desk with her half empty coffee cup still in her hand. She was breathing steadily and obviously exhausted, of course everybody in the precinct knew she was pretty tired. As much as I wanted to let her sleep, we have a case to get started on and I needed her as much as I didn't want her to get in trouble for sleeping on the job. "Liv, Liv." I gently shake her shoulder and Olivia woke up with a grunt, "What?" She said sleepily. "There's been a rape in Central Park last night. They found the victim unconscious this morning." Olivia shot up and rubbed her eyes, "Oh my god." She said. Every rape was a surprise to her even though she dealt with rapes and homicides everyday. She stood up and grabbed her jacket, downed the rest of her coffee, and bolted out the door. I watched her go in shock and wondered where she got so much energy all of a sudden. I noticed her cup still there and shook it to see if there was anything left. When I tasted the last drops, I only chuckled to myself. Espresso. Shortly after, I followed my partner to the car.

Olivia was much more awake on the way there. A little too awake. She kept pointing out the little things on the street instead of focusing on the big point. The rape. I prayed she would calm down by the time we got there because the officers would definitely be a little alarmed at the overly hyper detective that just arrived at the scene of the crime. When we pull up to the park, I place a hand on her shoulder. She flinches and turns to me,

"Olivia, what kind of coffee did you get this morning?" I ask.

"Cuban Espresso." She replies and gets out of the car.

Damn it. Caffeinated Olivia is almost as bad as drunk Olivia. Trust me, I've seen both.

Luckily by the time we get to scene, Olivia becomes her professional self. She's discussing what happened with the officer and that gives me time to look around. When I stop scoping the area, my view lands on her. Olivia has always been my best friend and partner for as long as I can remember. We've only gotten closer every day. She's saved my ass more times than I can count. She was there when I went through my divorce with Kathy and stood by my side when I found out Kathy was pregnant with Elliot Jr. Hell, she even took rode with her to the hospital when they got into that horrible car accident. God, that was one of the most scariest things that has ever happened to someone I care so deeply about. Wait...do I mean Kathy or Olivia? They're both important but I feel like I find myself worrying about Olivia's safety more than Kathy's. Jesus, I have to put these thoughts aside. Number one, Kathy's my wife and I need to focus all my feelings for her and two, I have a job that I need to do. Olivia should just be on friendly terms with me.

"El, come look at this."

I look over at Olivia say this from a totally new location from where I was staring at her last. I blink out of my thoughts and walk over to her. "Our perp didn't clean up after himself. Or herself. They left their weapon of choice." She said and held up a bloody knife. She placed it in the plastic bag for evidence and stood up. Removing her gloves, she sighed before she spoke again, "Our victim? Sixteen year old Rachel Hunter was coming home from a party last night when she was attacked from behind." She described and handed the bag to an officer.

"Huh. Is she from New York? Doesn't she know that Central Park is the one of the most dangerous places to be wandering at night?" I reply.

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know but she must have a damn good reason as to why she was walking around alone. We should go to the hospital and see what was going on with her."

I nodded at the suggestion and followed her back to the car.

**A little side note: Elliot's intro was a little slow, I apologize, but I'm planning Olivia's intro to be a little more exciting. I hope you like it so far. Any reviews?**


	2. Benson

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! If anybody wants to contribute ideas I'm all for them! **

**Ch. 2:** Olivia's Intro

Jesus Christ, I feel horrible. I had a hard time staying awake while I got ready for work this morning. I don't know what's gotten into me lately, I mean just last week I was sleeping fine but now I'm losing hours of rest. There's obviously been something that's been on my mind but ever since that case I took at the Sealview prison. I could never get over the realization that I was almost raped back there. That didn't help my stress level one bit and people are starting to recognize that.

The first thing I come to work to is a comment on my appearance. It was from my partner and best friend, Elliot Stabler, but right now he's just being the part of him that's the annoying partner that I've come to know. He starts to say something but I only shoot a glare at him.

"What Elliot? I look what?" I snap at him. He doesn't respond and only looks down at his work. Good call.

I feel so irritated. I almost bit Munch's head off because of the comment he made that was similar to Elliot's. Luckily when I went to get the coffee this morning, I had to make sure mine was strong for the day. The precinct was quiet and warm. Almost like a bedroom. God, this coffee needs to kick in. Now. Before I know it, my head is on my desk and Elliot's strong hand is on my shoulder, gently shaking it and he's calling my name. It was almost like a lullaby and I wasn't going to wake up any faster if he kept this up.

The thing with Elliot was, he was that perfect example of sweet and sour. He could definitely be an arrogant and hot headed asshole and make our job ten times difficult than it already is. He always wants to pick fights with suspects during interrogation and only gets them angry. We always tend to get into arguments over our job. On the other hand, Elliot is possibly the best friend I've ever had. He's there when I need him, he listens to me and he tells me things that he never tells anybody else. I can trust him all the time and he makes me realize things that I haven't even realized before. I can tell him everything that's on my mind except for one thing.

I think I have strong feelings for him.

Call it my single girl desperation but I've grown closer and closer to Elliot everyday and each day I find out something new about him which has made me attracted to him. Something that makes me feel like there's a bond between us that no one else has. I know he doesn't feel the same way about me. He's married with children and he loves them a lot differently than he loves me. I bet his love for me is like that "I'll always protect you" sibling kind of love. Nothing further. I'm almost positive Kathy hates me because she things otherwise. Elliot always tells me the arguments he and Kathy have over me and I can't help but feel guilty. Elliot and I have never done anything sexual or romantic but it's Elliot's strong devotion to his job that's keeping him from his home. That's what he's told me.

About twenty minutes after my coffee kicked in and I felt like I was on drugs, we were located in the park. Elliot walks around to investigate while I discuss the situation with the officer and the witnesses.

"So what time did you find her?" I asked the woman who's name goes by Jen.

"About eight twenty this morning. She was lying behind that bench and she was struggling to breathe." She told me.

"Did you get her name?"

"No, all she said was 'Help me' and then she went unconscious afterwards."

Jen wasn't her mother but by the look on her face she could definitely be mistaken for it.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. It's a good thing you found her when you did because if she was left there any longer then she could've taken the turn for the worst." It seemed to relieve Jen that she and her boyfriend were the heros of the moment.

I walk over to where the victim was found and noticed a shiny object reflect off of the sun behind some grass. I called for some rubber gloves and Elliot to see what I found. It was a knife that was covered in blood.

"This wasn't an accident." Melinda said as she examined the knife. "I don't know what this could mean but maybe the perp wanted us to think it was a suicide attempt. He put it in her hand before he left because her fingerprints are all over the handle. He was wearing gloves when he handled the weapon because her fingerprints are the only ones on there."

I turn to Elliot, his blue eyes are focused on Melinda's every word. It's written all over his face that he wants to solve this crime.

God, I have to stop this interest. I think to myself as we walk out of the room. I needed to figure out a way to get over Elliot, I mean he's married for God's sake.

"Olivia Benson?"

I turn around only to gasp to see a very familiar face. He's standing in front of me with a dozen roses and a smile that said he wasn't here for business.

**A little side note: Reviews are loved. c:**


	3. Jealousy

**Author's note: If you're wondering whether this will be an E/O romance story then read on to find out! Hopefully you won't be disappointed.**

**Ch 3**: Jealousy leads to horrible incidents

Damn it. Damn it all.

I stare at the brown haired skinny man with the same dorky glasses as last time. If the glasses didn't make him look like a big enough asshole, he's standing with a bunch of damn roses and a stupid smile on his fake face. I look over at Olivia and she's smiling too. She's smiling after everybody knows what this prick did to her?

Nick Ganzer stood in front of us. He and Olivia had a thing a few years ago but he somehow got into a file that held a confidential case back at Liv's apartment. Liv almost lost her job. I swallowed strenuously and my hands balled into fists. I didn't want to hear the lies he was going to fill Olivia's head with. I save myself the torture and walk over to the coffee pot and pour myself a cup.

"What's that joke doing here?" Fin asked when he approached me.

The coffee sucks but it'll keep me from eavesdropping. I shrug at Fin's question and I watch as he joins me with the coffee party.

"He just showed up with those weeds and asked her for her name. She seemed pretty happy to see him." Yes, there was jealousy in my voice but I didn't expect Fin to notice it.

"Why are you so concerned with her interest in him?" Fin asked slowly like I was a suspect. "Maybe she's just being polite. You know how Liv is."

I stare at him for a few second, letting his question register. "I'm not concerned with Liv. I'm concerned for her job, this job. If Liv loses her job again...where does that put us?"

I'm trying with all my might to cover my resentment towards the situation. I doubt Fin believes me but at least he leaves me alone. He nods and looks back at the two. Liv tries to walk away but he grabs her wrist. Without thinking, I almost lunge forward towards her to protect her. Fin grabs my arm and I turn back to him.

"Easy there Romeo. Juliet is fine." He knows something that I know I didn't tell him. "Liv can handle herself. If she felt threatened then she would've kicked his ass by now. Look, she's laughing."

I turn to her. Her smile is big and her laugh is as clear as day. Both are heartwarming but my jaw tenses knowing that this idiot is the reason why she's happy right now.

Fin's voice breaks my gaze that's fixated on the two. "Just don't let her know you've been watching her. If she's going to kick anybody ass it's yours for being so damn nosy." With that being said, he walked back over to have a conversation with Munch and Olivia returns to her desk with the flowers in her arm.

"Haven't seen him in a while." I say, trying to sound cool with it. I place my coffee on my desk and look up at her. She hasn't said anything yet and I can tell she's seriously thinking about this. I keep my gaze on her until she looks up at me and nods.

"Yeah, he apologized for what he did. He said he quit his job with the newspaper and it onto news casting or something like that. I still don't trust him but I'm letting him take me out tonight."

Shit.

"Be careful, Liv. Make sure you keep all your files somewhere where he can't find them." I warn her. She only laughs in response.

"El, I-" Her words were cut off by and panicked "Daddy!"

I turn to see Kathleen and Maureen run through the door. Kathleen runs into my arms and Maureen stands near Liv with tear filled eyes. I look up at Maureen and then at Liv who has the same concerned face as I do. Olivia has been like a second mother to my kids when Kathy and I had our problem.

"Daddy! M-Mom is-"

"She's not our mother for what she's done, Kathleen!" Maureen snaps. I look to see that Maureen is trying to hold back the tears as she speaks, her chin is trembling and her eyes are glazed over. She runs into Liv's arms and buries her face into Liv's shoulder. Olivia consoles her by hugging her and rubbing her back. She looks over to me, asking me what was wrong with her eyes. I only shrug.

I kneel down to Kathleen's level and look directly into her red, teary, and puffy eyes. "Kathleen," I say sternly, "What happened?"

"Come on Maureen, let me get you some water." Olivia says. It was obvious Maureen didn't want to witness the event twice because she jumped at the opportunity to get away.

I watch Olivia walk away admirably. I appreciate how she knew exactly how to do.

"Maureen and I saw mom a-and some g-guy in bed. Mom didn't see us but Maureen took a video for proof. She told me to leave while she did but I have the camera."

I couldn't believe it. It's not that I didn't trust my daughter despite how many times she's been arrested. I still love and trust her. She pulled out the red camera and turned it on. Her hands were shaking as she flipped to the video and I heard an occasional whimper and sniffle. I wanted to hug her right now but she seemed more focused on the evidence rather than hugs.

"I'm going to check on Maureen. Please don't be mad, dad. It's not worth your energy and you're too young to have grey hair and wrinkles." She said to try and lighten the mood. I chuckled, kissed her forehead, and sent her back to her sister.

The video was horrific. I can't believe Kathy would do that. At the same time, I can understand her reason. The fact that I'm always at work and her suspicion Olivia and I might have some kind of romantic relationship only because I'm not in the mood for romance when I get home.

On the other hand, I have the biggest urge to crush the camera under my shoe. I couldn't help but call her a bitch and a whore for what she did. I felt my face redden with rage and Olivia walks up to me which calms me a little. Knowing I have Liv there for me always calms me down.

She places her hands on my shoulders and tries to calm me down completely. She says a few things but my mind is occupied with what I just saw.

"Benson, Stabler, the victim is awake. Why don't you go down and ask her a few questions." Cragen suggested but it was more like a demand.

"I'll be fine." I say and grab my coat. I feel like punching the wall but I simply walk past it and to the car. I get in the car and Liv does the same. The fact I have to go home after this kills me.

**A little side note: As always, reviews are loved c:**


	4. Danger Ahead

**Author's Note: I love the reviews guys! Thanks for the support! **

**P.S. I'm going to be adding stuff! So if you see things in this chapter that wasn't in any other chapters don't be alarmed!**

**Chapter Four**: Danger Ahead

**16th Precint, New York**

**May 18**

Either that coffee was drugged or I was too tired to even think because I just agreed to go on a date with the same prick that went through my files years ago. I think I would've agreed to anything just so I could sit down and nap.

"Olivia, you look beautiful as always." Nick says as he hands me the flowers. I only smile in response. Nick has aged a little but he still looks the same. His hair is still brown and he's still wearing those journalist glasses that made me used to think he was hot or something. Now I'm not moved.

"Why are you here, Ganzer?" I ask. I'm only smiling because it's been ages since I've gotten flowers. I could've gotten a bouquet of flowers from one of our pedophiles and I would still be flattered. I'd never admit that though. Everybody in the precinct has either had some kind of committed relationship, whether they're still in one or not, and I'm the only one who couldn't get past a decent engagement.

"Liv, after you left the office that day, it made me think of how you don't take shit from people and how strong you are. I was a real asshole to you that time and I've been thinking about you a lot lately and I came here to ask you if we could try it one more time as well as let me apologize to you."

"Sorry, Ganzer, I can't risk my job again like that. Thanks for the flowers." I turn around to walk off but he grasps my wrist and I turn back around. I'm almost ready to knock some sense into him.

"I quit my job and got a new one. I've been writing reviews on places like restaurants and reporting them on television. No more investigation stories like before." He sounded sincere. I just wanted this guy out of the office and my face. If I said no then he wouldn't leave and probably find some way to trash the SVU team again.

I laugh a little. At first I think his story is bullshit but I'll have to find out on my own. "One time. It won't even be a date, Nick. It'll be a casual get together so we can catch up. Tonight at eight." I tell him firmly. He smiles and leaves while I return to my desk. I should've thrown the flowers back into his face. Elliot says something but it doesn't process until I stop thinking about whether the decision I've made was a good one. He warns me to be careful and I open my mouth to say something but his daughters come running in hysterics.

Before I know it, Maureen is in my arms. She's sobbing as if she's been holding it in for the longest and couldn't take it anymore. I look at Elliot to see if he knows anything. He doesn't. I suggest that we get some water for her to calm down. She nods and we make our way to the cooler.

Stabler's kids have always been important to me. When El and his wife were going through their divorce, I did my best to make sure the kids were still cared for while El and Kathy could get their divorce business done. I hated to see such a happy couple break up and it killed me to see Elliot so upset like he was. I offered that he could just stay at my place until everything was set but he rejected. That was probably a good idea, anyway. I would've had strong temptations. Plus, he needed to still be close to his kids and I live far away from where El lives. He loves his kids way too much to be so far from them. Kathleen was always a troublesome one, though. She's been arrested, got her license taken away many times and doesn't know when to stop partying. Elliot stresses over her the most but none of that stops him from loving her all the same. I try to help him with her as much as I can.

I fill the cup with cool water and hand it to Maureen. She gratefully takes it and sips it. It calms her down, "Are you okay, sweetie?" I ask. She nods and I can tell she's trying to determine whether she should let me know what happened. I just stand there, letting her make the decision. If she didn't want to talk at all, that would be fine. I look over at El receiving a camera from Kathleen.

"Mom is cheating on dad."

I turn my head to see Maureen looking down into her empty cup. "We caught her in bed with another guy today. She doesn't know we know but I recorded what I could so dad can have evidence if he ever wants to take anything to court. I didn't recognize the guy but that doesn't matter, right? She probably cheated because she can't stand the fact that dad's always at work. He's the one who keeps us in a house, Liv! And she has the nerve to accuse him of cheating on her with you." I'm a little shocked that she's still thinking we have a thing but I try not to show my surprise. She gets another drink of water, "You're better than her anyway." She mutters.

"Maureen, don't say that about your mother. I'm sure things will work out." I smile and give her a hug before Kathleen comes and they both walk away. I turn to see Elliot hunched over his desk, gripping tightly onto the edges and staring down at nothing. I make my way over to him and place a hand on his shoulder, "El, I'm so sorry." I whisper and rub his shoulder. He ignores me but I don't blame him. So much must be going through his mind right now that everything else is probably dead around him. That is, until Cragen comes out of his office and tells us the victim is awake. Elliot snaps out of his thoughts and leaves the building in a heartbeat. I quickly follow.

**Mercy General Hospital**

**365 West 32nd Street, New York**

**May 18**

Natashka Borowski sat in her bed. This was the first time we've seen her and I could tell this wasn't a hit and run. The rapist must've taken their time to attack her and nobody noticed which gave them all the time in the world. She had many cuts along her face and a big bruise on her cheek. Her arms were cut as well and had a fair share of bruises to match her face. Elliot stood in the back of the room while I spoke to her.

"Hi, Natashka. I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Stabler. Do you mind if we ask you what happened?" I ask. I sit down in a chair next to her. She's quiet at first but she finally speaks. Her accent is thick, obviously Russian.

"I was raped."

"Do you know-" I start to say.

"First of all, what were you doing in Central Park, alone, at night?" Elliot chimes in. I look at him for a moment. It was like he was about to go into a fatherly lecture. I turn back to Natashka who's giving Elliot a blank stare. He's still angry which is understandable but he didn't need to take it out on the victim.

"What was going on before-" I'm interrupted again.

"Just tell us what happened." Elliot demands. I do my best not to tense up from irritation.

"I was leaving work. I got into an argument with one of the customers at my job. A big one. My boss told us both to leave because we were disrupting the environment. I was told to come back when I learn how to treat the customers. I left and he started following me, saying that this wasn't over and he wanted to talk about this some more. We argued some more but things got violent. He hit me a few times. On my face and arm; that's where these bruises came from. I began to walk away and he started following me and I got scared so I ran. I found the park and I felt like he couldn't find me if I went into a place as dark at that one so I just went in. Next thing I know, I'm forced onto the ground of the park." She's on the verge of tears. She's not looking at Elliot or me anymore.

"So your customer raped you in the park?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "No, I don't think it was him. The guy who raped me spoke to me a few times. His voice sounded much different. The customer is a regular. I know what his voice sounds like."

"What did the rapist say?" I ask.

"What did these two men look like?" Elliot adds.

Now she was crying. "I-I don't want to answer any more questions. I've told you enough." I look back at Elliot who shrugs at me.

I try asking her a few more questions but she screams at both of us to get out. Defeated, I sigh and stand up. "Where do you work, Natashka?" Elliot asks.

She hesitates but finally answers, "The Metropolitan Nightclub. It's only a few blocks from Central Park."

I leave first and then Elliot. I pull out my phone and dial Fin's number, "I'm going to tell Munch and Fin to investigate this nightclub. I don't want them to recognize me incase I need to go undercover."

Elliot looks at me in shock. It's like I've never been undercover before to him. I'm almost certain I do it more than he does. "Liv, are you sure? This could be dangerous. Someone must've followed Natashka from the club and raped her in the park whether it was the customer or not. The rapist could be a regular too. He could've been eyeing Natashka for a while, saw her leave, followed her and raped her. What if that happens to you?"

My thoughts instantly go back to the Sealview prison. I push the thoughts aside, not wanting to think of them ever again. "Well, she said he was a regular either way. There's only one way to find both of them without making a scene." I reply. I get on the phone and tell Fin to investigate the place.

"But Liv, what would you go as? Would you go as a stripper?" Elliot is looking at me with a stern but concerned face.

I think about it as we walk to the car and back to the precint. Elliot's unanswered question still lingers in my head. What else would I go as? Strippers get the men's attention the quickest and I can get information the fastest with the other employees if I pose as one of them. I don't blame Elliot though, I'm doubting this too but if it's what I have to do to find a rapist then I'll do whatever it takes.

"I guess so."

**A little side note: O la la. A little too concerned, aren't we Elliot? ;]**

**Reviews = 333. Oh and if you want anything to happen, I'll be happy to consider your ideas! Though, I have a few of my own but I love more!**


	5. Divorce

**Author's Note: Just to forewarn you, don't hate Elliot! :]**

**Chapter Five**: Divorce

**16th Precinct, New York**

**May 18**

"What the hell was that, Elliot?" Liv's voice was irritated as we enter the precinct. Everything before that was silent but I could definitely feel there was tension between Liv and me.

"What?"

"Back at the hospital. You were cutting me off like I wasn't there and you looked like you were going to attack Natashka. She was raped, El, she's been through enough."

"That girl has absolutely no reason to be stripping. Do you know how young she looked? She could be Kathleen's age!"

"Elliot, I know you're upset with Kathy. I understand that but that's no reason to-"

"No, Liv, you don't understand. You could never understand what it's like to be me right now." _Stop Elliot, just shut up right now._ "You've never been married, hell, you don't even know what it's like to have both parents in the house who always fight and see them go through divorce. All you saw was your mother get wasted. You have no damn clue what it's like to be my family. So don't try to understand me or my kids right now."

I'm so damn screwed. I'm also pretty damn angry as well. Not at Olivia for trying to help but at myself for saying such a rude thing about Olivia's personal life. I'm also angry at Kathy for doing this and provoking me to say what I said to Olivia. The pain she's experiencing is obvious in her chocolate brown eyes but her facial expression remains neutral. I've seen this face before; she's trying not to cry. One thing I've always known about Liv is that she's so sensitive about her family life and her romantic experiences. So why couldn't that thought be with me to keep my mouth shut?

"Liv, I-I didn't-"

"Save it, Elliot." Shit, she's extremely mad. She only calls me Elliot when she's furious. She's like my mother in that department. "I have something planned for tonight." She began to collect her papers to take home. She stops and looks up at me. It's dead in the eye and it scares me a bit, "Oh, and it's not a date. I just agreed to it so he would get out of the office. I'm doing it so he won't jeopardize SVU again." After she has her things, she snatches her coat off the back of her chair. "Thanks for giving me this father daughter moment just now. Let me know if you're going to call me every ten minutes to see if I'm not doing anything irresponsible." She left the office with me standing there, feeling like an idiot, prick, and a terrible friend. A best friend and true partner wouldn't bring the information about the other best friend into a big argument. Now I have her mad at me, who will I talk to when I go home and have a major fight with Kathy?

I walk through the door and everything is silent. This is good because if Kathy isn't here, I can just pack my things and find a hotel. I keep my jacket and files near the door so I can grab them when I walk back out. When I open my bedroom door, Kathy's lying there in her finest silk lingerie. She did her hair and makeup for the upcoming occasion that's most definitely not going to happen.

"Hey there Elliot." She said in a seductive voice. It wasn't phasing me at all. The only thing I was feeling was anger knowing that this was the exact bed she had sex on with another guy. "The kids are sleeping. Except Maureen, she's out with some friends." She poured a glass of wine for me but I didn't take it. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"I'm leaving Kathy." I say flatly as I pull my suitcase out and began packing my clothes with it. Kathy puts the glass on the nightstand and crawls over only to remove the clothes from my suitcase. That made me angry. "I want a divorce too."

"Why? Are we in your way of your precious job? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure your family didn't mean to intrude on your new life with Olivia. You can't just leave us, Elliot!"

"Damn it, Kathy! I'm not seeing Olivia. My family was never in the way of my job. And I'm not leaving everybody, Kathy, I'm leaving _you_. You cheated on me and I don't want my kids to be in that kind of environment which is why I'm taking them with me. The nerve of you sleeping with someone else and then think you and I can have sex like it's nothing." I was yelling at this point. I'm pretty sure a vein in my forehead was throbbing. Kathy just stares at me with tears in her eyes. Everything was packed and I zipped my suitcase shut. I also got a few spare bags together to pack everything else. I stay for a few seconds to see if she had a rebuttal.

"How dare you think I would cheat on you, Elliot. Is this just a cover up for you screwing Olivia? Putting the blame on me?"

I let out a frustrated sigh and grab my bags, "I saw a video of you screwing him. If you still think I'm lying then I'll be happy to show you. Don't even think of confronting Olivia about this." I slam the bedroom door behind me and stomp down the stairs. I hope the kids hear me so I can take them with me.

"Daddy?" I turn around to see Kathleen with a bunch of suitcases at her feet and a backpack on her back. She's standing behind the twins and holding Elliot Jr. in her arms. "We're coming with you." She says and instructs the twins to take their suitcases and follow me to the car. I agree and lead them to the car. Anything to get my kids away from an unfaithful mother.

We check into the nicest hotel near our house. When we get to the room, I instruct Kathleen to put the kids to bed. "I need to make a call to Fin. I may have to go out for a bit." Kathleen nodded and I call Fin.

"Hey, did you track Liv's phone?"

"Dude, this is messed up. You need to leave her alone."

"Fin, she's out with Nick. He's nothing but trouble. He might be planning something worse than he did before. Plus, I got into an argument with Liv today and I said some things I shouldn't have. I need to apologize before Nick gets there."

"Really? What'd you say? What happened?"

"Fin, that's not important."

"How do you even know she's there right now?"

"Trust me, I know Liv."

"Well, you must know her pretty well. She's at Masa right now. I tracked down Nick's phone too, which wasn't easy, but he's on the other side of the city. You better hurry lover boy. And you owe me for stalking your partner and her date because I need someone to pay for my hospital bills when she beats the crap out of me or shoots me or something."

"Thanks Fin." I say with a laugh, the first laugh I had all night. I hang up and change into something more formal.

**Masa Japanese Cuisine**

**10 Columbus Circle, New York City**

**May 18**

Masa is the most expensive and fancy restaurant in New York City. Nick must be very well off if he's paying this much for two people. When I get there, it's beyond crowded. A person needs to make reservations months in advance to eat here. This raises my suspicions. Either Ganzer knew Liv was going to agree on a date with him months ago or he made a reservation for another person and something went wrong. An ex perhaps? Both reasons make me upset. Either he figured Liv was extremely easy or just a rebound girl so he didn't have to cancel his fancy reservations. He must be desperate for upper class living.

When I walk in, I see Liv sitting at the bar. As i get closer to her, the more beautiful she becomes. Her dress is a scarlet color and stops above her knees. It goes off her shoulder as well. Her hair is down, as always, but it seems to compliment her face more than it usually does. Her makeup is done beautifully, a crimson lipstick with a glossy finish. Jesus Christ, I've been hanging around the girls way too much.

When I approach her, she looks at me with disbelief, anger, and shock all rolled into one special emotion, made with a teaspoon of hatred. Compliments from Olivia Benson.

"You look nice." I say.

"How did you find me Elliot?"

"How about we discuss everything over a dance?" A dance would be the only way to talk to her without causing a big scene as well as letting her get away from me. I hold out my hand as an invitation.

"Elliot, I don't dance."

"Tonight, you will."

She reaches inside of her bag. I know she's reaching for her gun to scare me but it doesn't work. She carries her gun around everywhere. "Now, now, we don't want to cause a scene. One dance and I'll leave you alone." After a long hesitation, Olivia sighs and agrees. I've never seen her dance before, she always said she didn't.

We go over to the large crowd and I wrap my arm around her slender waist. I take her hand in mine and we move to the slow rhythm of the music, "See? This isn't so bad." I say, cherishing our closeness even though it's by force.

"What do you want?" She hisses. God, that's a stab in the heart and a mood killer. i notice her looking around, she must be looking for Nick. Fantastic.

"Liv, I'm sincerely and truly sorry. I didn't mean any of those words I said to you earlier. I only said them because I was mad at Kathy. You had nothing to do with my anger today and I'm a complete prick for what I said. In all honesty, you do understand my life. Everything about it. You know more than Kathy does because I trust you more. Everyday I wonder why some guy hasn't taken you for himself because you're everything a guy wants. You're strong, independent, caring, beautiful, and everything beyond that. Nick is lucky to have you to himself tonight." We continue to dance for a little longer. It's no surprise she's such a joy to dance with. Her movement is graceful and fluid, "I tracked your cellphone to find you. I needed to apologize to you tonight. Plus, I left Kathy a few hours ago but I'm not going to bother you with that." I look up to find Ganzer entering the restaurant, "Oh look. Prince Charming has finally arrived at the ball." I look down at Liv and smile, "I'm at the Regency if you ever decide to talk to me again. The kids are with me too. I'm gonna try and sneak around him. See you tomorrow, Liv." I let her go from my grasp and walk around the large crowd. I return to the hotel to find my kids all asleep and my phone on my bed. I've missed thirty three calls. Thirty two were from Kathy and one was from Cragen.

I wonder what he wants.

**A little side note: Thanks for the previous reviews, guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm so excited to write Olivia's chapter next. Stay tuned! c:**


	6. Realization

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days! Here's the new chapter and I'll be able to update a lot more frequently now! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Realization**

**16th Precinct, New York**

**6 : 45 p.m.**

**May 18**

That son of a bitch! I can't believe I just stood there and took those words like I did. As he spoke, well shouted, I could feel the hot tears build up with every word that came out of his mouth. Did he mean those things? No, he was just angry and upset but he could've meant them. They were all true, though. I guess that's what hurt me the most. I choked out what I could at him and left the precinct.

I didn't stop when I heard someone calling my name. It wasn't Elliot but whoever it was, I didn't care. I wanted to get home, hopefully I would be able to cry everything out before Nick came to pick me up.

"Liv! Olivia!"

I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around. I noticed with was Cragen. I quickly wiped the tears away and tried to hide the shakiness in my voice.

"Sorry, Captain. I didn't hear you. What's wrong?"

"I should ask the same thing. Have you been crying?"

"No sir, there must be something here that's burning my eyes or I'm allergic to or something." Smooth Olivia, real smooth.

"Right," He didn't believe me, "Well, I got permission from The Metropolitan. They know you'll be going undercover tomorrow night. I'm sending Elliot and Fin with you for backup."

"You can't send Elliot!" I quickly say. He gives me a quizzical look. I don't blame him. Elliot's my partner and it's odd for me to say he can't come on a case with me but I also can't tell him we got into a huge fight a few minutes ago.

"He'll just make fun of me for it." I lie and also to cover up the fact that I was crying and pretend I am in a good mood.

Cragen doesn't laugh, "Here's your file with all of your information in it. Be careful."

I watch him walk out and I open the file. My real name is Camille Dupont, but my stripper name is Lexus. I'm from France and I came to America about a month ago. I strip to support myself after being kicked out of my home back in Paris. I'll do anything for extra money so I can move out of my trashy apartment and into a big house. So I'm a gold digger? I keep reading. I send some money to my trouble mother so she can join me in America and get away from my abusive father.

God, this is going to be so humiliating.

Underneath the profile is a list of people with pictures I look out for. Munch and Fin have obviously been doing some extra research. One is Natashka's boyfriend. Matthew Harring. They met on the internet and have been dating for a few weeks. Another is a club regular named Paul Saunders. Plus someone who wasn't a regular but was at the club that night was Nick Ganzer. It was weird because he didn't seem like the kind who would visit strip clubs. My suspicions raise but I can't single him out. There were other suspects. I finish reading the list, tuck the file underneath my jacket and continue my way home.

**Apartment of Olivia Benson**

**7 : 15 p.m.**

**May 18**

In the shower, I think about everything Elliot said. It gives me an opportunity to cry it all out and the redness or the puffiness would go away faster because of the water. When I'm done showering and crying, I get dressed in one of my favorite evening dresses. before I know it, there's a knock on my door. I grab my purse and habitually put my gun in there. I sling it over my shoulder and open the door to see Nick. A quick glance at the clock shows that it's eight on the dot. At least he's not careless with time.

"Wow, Olivia, you look..." He stops and looks me over with this stupid smile on his face.

People seem to do that often. They say I look like something and are at a loss. I raise an eyebrow and smile slyly and he leans in to kiss my cheek. I stop him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We agreed this would be casual." I remind him.

He laughs and nods, "Of course. Let's go."

**Masa Japanese Cuisine**

**10 Columbus Circle, New York City**

**8 : 30 p.m.**

**May 18**

I get dropped off at the front of the restaurant but Nick doesn't get out with me. He tells me he's going to find a parking spot but there's valet and the way he drove off was like he was in some kind of hurry. Wasn't he supposed to go in with me? What a _great_ way to start an evening. While I was sitting at the bar I notice Elliot come in. How the hell did he even find me? He approaches me and comments on how I look. I have to admit, I'm very flattered but I'm supposed to hate him right now so I should look like it. He suggests we dance and at that moment, I reach into my purse to pretend like my phone rings so I can excuse myself but he stops me. He says he doesn't want to make a scene.

"What are you talking about?" I question but he doesn't hear me. I'm a little irritated he forces me to dance but I have nothing better to do.

Dancing with Elliot was like a fairy tale. Not that I read a lot of those when I was a kid but I do know the story of Cinderella. How everything was perfect when she was with her prince and it was perfect when they danced. As stupid as this sounds, I did feel like everything was perfect when I was this close to Elliot. His apology was profound, I could tell. It was clear in his blue eyes and his voice didn't have any doubt. Right as he finished, he noticed Nick come back. I did too and I couldn't help but feel extremely disappointed. I watched Elliot weave his way around the crowd and out of the door. My thoughts race. Everything is happening so fast and with one blink, everything comes back to focus. Only, I'm not focused on what I want. I'm not looking at what I've always wanted or _who_ I've always wanted.

I'm not looking at Elliot.

"Sorry I took so long, parking is horrible. I hope you don't mind walking a few blocks when we leave but it's a beautiful night out so we can just enjoy that while we walk back to the car." He's smiling but I'm not. I don't even respond to him.

It's obvious my facial expression is troubled. My eyes move around a specific areas of the floor violently and my eyebrows are furrowed. The noise from the crowd has been silenced in my mind. The only thing that brings it all back is Nick's voice.

"Is everything alright?" He asks and places a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I mutter, "I shouldn't be here." I look up at Nick and grab my jacket, "I'm sorry. Something came up. I have to go. Thank you everything though." I smile and rush out.

I completely forget that this would've been a good time to question him about the case and why he was at the club that night.

The streets are empty but it doesn't matter, all I'm focused on is meeting with Elliot. The only sound that I can hear is the clicking sound from my heels. The feeling of realizing that I love Elliot was beyond amazing. It was like I had to tell him but not over the phone or at work. In person, somewhere where we can't be interrupted. I pull out my phone and anxiously dial his number

"Hello?" Elliot's voice was husky and low. He was sleeping but I didn't care.

"El, it's Liv, meet me at the hotel bar in ten minutes. I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, El, it can't. When you said you were surprised that I haven't been taken, I know why I haven't already."

"Why, Liv?"

"I'll tell you in ten minutes." I hung up. I feel great and I'm smiling to myself.

My smile left when I felt something slice my arm and a strike to my head. I could only feel the excruciating pain for a little bit and my scream lasted a second.

Then everything went black.

**A little side note: I wanted to make this last part dramatic because I'm listening to a song that describes Elliot and Olivia perfectly for this story! Sorry if the part seems a little cheesy. Reviews please. c:**


	7. Everybody Wants What They Can't Have

**Author's Note: Yay! A new chapter! If you're upset at certain parts in the story, don't be. It'll all unfold in the next chapter. :]**

**Chapter Seven: Everybody wants what they can't have**

When I returned to the hotel room, the kids were sleeping. Maureen was there, probably found out from Kathleen that we were here. I'd much rather her be here than with Kathy. I smile at the sight of my kids. They shouldn't be witnessing what they're living through. Kathy and I constantly fighting, me rarely ever being there, this isn't the first time I've moved out because of my marriage and my job. Each and every time I have, they've been strong and helpful. I need to figure out a way to pay them all back.

When I lie in bed, I tend to think of everything that's gone on during the day or everything that's been going on in my life. Tonight's topic? Olivia. It's becoming Olivia more and more as each night goes by. I thought about how many times she's risked her life for me, how many times she's risked her job for things she's compassionate about. Whenever she's down, she gets right back up and she never tells herself she can't do anything. The thought of how beautiful she looked back at the restaurant pops up in my mind as well. Despite how many times she's gotten her hair cut, grown it out, cut it, and then let it grow out again she's always looked stunning. Over the years, she's become more and more feminine but still remains stronger than every guy in the unit. I realize I love the way she smiles, the way her nose wrinkles when she laughs, how her laugh is as melodious as bells and how her chocolate brown eyes brighten instantly when she's saved a victim or when they become determined when she's so intent on catching a perp. Before my eyelids grow heavy and begin to close, I come to one final comprehension.

I am in love with Olivia Benson.

I can't tell her that though. That'll ruin everything! Our friendship, our partnership, everything we have. She probably doesn't even think the same way I do. She sees our relationship on a best friend level. People who will take a bullet for one another. Not in the head or the heart, probably in the leg or arm or something. I know for a damn fact, I'd take a bullet for her; anywhere.

A loud ringing fills the room. I quickly sit up and answer it so it won't wake any of the kids. When I find out who it is, I have a completely different feeling. Usually I'm annoyed when people call while I'm sleeping. This time, I was actually happy to hear from the caller. I walk out of the bedroom so the kids would remain sleeping and listen to what Olivia has to say. She claims that she has a reason to why she's not already taken. It confuses me and I ask if we can discuss it tomorrow, she says no. I sigh, not wanting to do this now but if she needs me then I'll do it, I guess. She's probably drunk but as long as this isn't a waste of time then being with Liv while she's drunk would be better than not being with her at all. I grab my shirt and exit the hotel room and go down to the bar.

When I walk to the elevators, the doors open and out steps Kathy. She looks up at me and smiles a little.

"Kathy, what the hell are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" I ask.

"I was driving home and I saw your car in the parking lot. I asked what room you were in and they told me." She paused, I bet she was proud of herself for stalking me. "Please come home, Elliot. I miss you and the kids and I'm sorry for what happened. We can work this out. I promise we can."

"You cheated on me, Kathy. Look, I know I'm rarely ever home because of work but I can assure you that I have nothing going on with Olivia. Which, number one, gives you no right to cheat on me. We're just friends and business partners. Nothing else." That last sentence was true even though I wanted much more than that. "But you? You slept with someone in our bed. There's evidence, Kathy!"

"I'm lonely, Elliot! You're right, you're rarely ever home. When you are home, you don't even want to do anything that doesn't involve the kids."

"Well, now you have your new friend to do everything I didn't do. I'll handle the kids. Leave me alone, Kathy. I have somewhere to be right now. Don't be here by the time I get back."

Kathy's green eyes are full of tears. I don't know if she's faking it or if I'm not giving her a chance to make up for what she did. No, we've tried working this out. We're just not compatible anymore. I push myself past her and go downstairs. That had to take a good ten minutes and by the time I got to the bar, Olivia is no where to be seen. At first, I think she's going to blow me off but maybe she got held up in something so I decide to wait for her.

**The Regency Hotel Bar & Restaurant, New York**

**May 19**

**12 : 15 a.m.**

About an hour passes and I'm tired and ready to go back to the room. As soon as I stand up, I see Olivia standing there. Something about her looks different; maybe she's tired, too.

"Liv, where were you?"

"I'm sorry, dinner took longer than I intended."

"What did you need to tell me?"

There was a long silence and I wish it could've gone on longer because the next words that came out of her mouth killed me.

"Tonight, I realized I really like Nick. He's such a wonderful guy and we had such a great time at dinner! He could be the one!"

I stare at her and my jaw tenses. "This is what you had to tell me so urgently? This is what made me get up in the middle of the night, leave my kids, and find out my wife is stalking me?"

"Well, that and Captain gave me the aliases for tomorrow's case."

What the hell is going on with her? She doesn't seem drunk but she sure is acting like I could care about what her and that idiot are doing which could raise my suspicions on how many drinks she's had.

"Liv, is this some kind of joke?" My voice is raised a little. She doesn't respond but instead pulls out a few sheets of paper and slides them down the bar toward me. I stare at them for a moment and then back up at her. I want to yell at her and tell her the same thing I told Kathy, to just leave me alone, but I'm going to see her tomorrow so I have to watch what I say. Plus, Olivia has a gun.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, Olivia." I finally say and walk back up to my room. I leave the papers where she placed them and go upstairs and get in bed.

**16th Precinct, New York**

**8 : 05 a.m. **

**May 19**

When I get to work the next day, Olivia wasn't there. I figured she wouldn't be. She was probably screwing Nick the night before. God, I can't even think about that. I get some coffee and when I return to my desk, Olivia comes in.

"Hey!" She says happily. I only stare at her for a moment, nod in response and then look down at my paperwork.

"Liv, you are to be at the club around five thirty. Plans have changed, you're going to be a waitress so that saves you from going on the stage." Captain says and looks at me. What did I do?

"Elliot, you should be there around seven thirty. That's the time our suspects usually come in." He told me.

"Thanks, Cap." Liv says and receives a new alias sheet. I scoff and look down at my paper again.

"Is something the matter, Stabler?" She accuses. I only look up, shrug and shake my head, then go to my computer.

A few hours pass and it gets closer and closer to the time that I have to be there. Liv has already left and is probably working. I get up and go to the club. There's nothing wrong with me being early, is there? Regardless of the fact that I'm upset with Olivia's new relationship with Nick, there's still a big desire to see her whenever I can.


	8. Risks

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! Here's the new chapter! c:**

**Chapter Eight: **Risks

**May 18**

**11 : 46 p.m.**

What the hell happened? My arm and head hurt all at once. Slowly, my vision focuses. After blinking a few times, I can finally see where I am. An empty store, I think. It's dark but I can see the racks of clothing out in the front. The front of the store is illuminated by the moonlight and I'm sitting in what's obviously the back with the inventory. I try to stand up or at least move but it's impossible. Whoever did this taped my wrists together behind the chair and my ankles are taped together as well. My purse is gone which means they took my gun. Suddenly, the light turns on and a man steps into the room. From what I could tell, I've never seen him before but he seems like he knows me pretty well.

"Olivia." His smile is menacing like I've done something to him.

"Who are you?" My head is throbbing with pain. I don't know what they used to hit me but it was a hard impact.

"Your new friend. A few others and I have been following your relationship with Elliot Stabler. We feel it's dangerous."

"My relation with Detective Stabler doesn't concern you or whoever you're working with."

He laughed, "That's where you're wrong, Olivia. We've collected enough research to know that you're in love with him."

"We're strictly partners." I lie. We're more than that; we're best friends.

"So why were you in such a hurry to leave your date with Nick Ganzer? Were you going to see Elliot?"

I don't answer.

"Well, we'll just see where you'll be going. I've placed a tracking bracelet on your wrist. Wherever you go, we'll know. Every conversation you have will be recorded. Take it off and we will find you, Olivia."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"It's a complicated plan. Just know, any signs of affection between you two will be risky." He stands me up and removes the tape but keeps his gun pressed close to my hip.

"Now, let's go see Elliot."

This sucks. I'm beyond helpless right now. He has a gun pressed to my side so it'll be hidden but if I try and fight back then he'll easily shoot me. He forces me into the car and doesn't even bother to ask where we were going. He already knew, making it clear he, or whoever he was with, has been recording my phone calls. We pull up in front of the hotel and I get out.

"It's a shame Elliot's expecting you. You could've gone home much sooner." The stranger tells me. I get a better look at him and he's becoming a little familiar. I feel like I've seen him before now that I think about it, my memory is fuzzy though because he hit me in the head too hard.

"When you get in there, you're going to tell him you're in love with Nick Ganzer. The point is to push him as far away from you as possible. You're lucky we're not transferring him to another location. Trust me, if we could, we would. Do this right, and we'll let you go home right away."

Those were the most painful words I've heard all night. The point of meeting him in the first place was to tell him how I felt about him. I try not to cry, take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I walk into the bar and he follows me but keeps his distance. I can feel him watching as I speak to Elliot. It was heartbreaking to say all of this to Elliot and the pain and anger in his eyes only made it worse but why would he be angry? Probably because he's always hated Nick for what he's done. I hand him his alias sheet and prepare to leave. It's hard to pretend to be happy about something when I'm really not and say that I'm interested in someone I hate to the person I love.

As soon as Elliot leaves, the familiar stranger approaches me from behind. His touch makes me jump. We go back to the car and he takes me home.

"Good enough, Olivia. It'll keep you alive for tonight See you tomorrow at the club. Don't do anything stupid."

"What's your name?"

"Jake. Now, get out." He replies irritably.

I get out and he speeds off, his tires screech as he bolts out of sight. I go home, too tired to cry and too scared to go back to Elliot and tell him what happened. If I do that, then I'll be risking his life along with mine. If I told him I was being followed by someone who didn't want us to be close, then he'd do anything in his power to find him and get him in jail. Who knows who this person is teamed up with? Elliot could get killed.

The following day at the office the tension between Elliot and me was strong. He was still angry and I don't blame him but I have to act like nothing's wrong. I also have to pretend like I have a gun and I'm not vulnerable at all. Luckily, Cragen didn't question me about it. He only told me my new undercover job and a few hours later, without talking to Elliot, I was on my way.

**The Metropolitan Night Club**

**May, 19**

**5 : 32 p.m.**

The club was loud with music and busy employees but not crowded yet. I've never seen a club like this before. There is also a lot more nudity than most clubs we've been investigating. I can see why a stripper from here would be a target for rape. There are little to no clothes. Luckily the clothing I'm supplied with is a black, sleeveless and strapless, dress with high heels. Not to mention it's really tight to the point where it looks like I'm being suffocated. It's good to know I'm not the only one though. The, now bandaged, cut on my arm has been disguised with a ribbon for decoration. Many of the other bartenders are wearing it.

By the time the people started coming in, I remain behind the bar, pouring drinks but also looking out for our suspects. Elliot walks in soon after and then Fin. When Elliot sits down at the bar, we don't talk except for him ordering a drink. When I look up, I see Matthew Harring.

"Talk about a boyfriend in mourning." I mutter to Elliot. He looks over at then turns back to me.

"Maybe the vulnerability of all the girls here reminds him of Natashka." He replies. He makes a gesture towards Matthew and I walk over to him.

"Hey sweetie, what can I get you?" When I speak, I make sure my fake French accent is convincing enough.

"Whiskey." He demands.

What's a guy over twenty one doing with a girl as young as Natashka? She may be eighteen but she looks a lot younger which raises suspicions with their relationship. After about three or four whiskies, he's drunk enough to give the information I need.

"It's a shame that Natashka girl got raped." I begin and say it as if it's nothing.

"She coulda been killed." He replies with slurred words, "We shoulda never fought like we did."

"What did you fight about?"

"I-It," He's almost crying at this point, "It was something about her job here. It was something about her job here. She invited me here for our first official public date and I didn't like the fact she was around these other guys so I told her that and she got mad. She said if I didn't trust her then there's no point in a relationship together. Then, she went over to some stranger and began to flirt with him and got close to him to make me jealous. I went home shortly after. I don't know who she was with but he should somewhere around here. He always is."

When I finish with his story, I go back to Elliot, "His story checks out so far. He told me he went home before Natashka did. He said he saw her with Paul but he didn't see them leave the club that night."

Elliot looked around, "Paul isn't here yet, why don't you and I go dance?"

"Elliot, we can't. We have to be alert and-" I was trying to think of all the excuses I could so we wouldn't get close.

"Liv, why not? Matthew is the only person of interest here, Fin is outside looking for the other guys. He'll let us know." He smiles, oh shit, not that irresistible smile.

"Elliot, I just can't."

"Why? You've been avoiding me all day and whenever we do speak, it's with some bitchy attitude! What's wrong with you? Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you."

"Then prove it to me because you're not very convincing right now."

There's silence between us. The only noise is the loud booming music coming from the speakers in the distance. As the silence lingers, I'm lost in his blue eyes. The temptation to kiss him is strong but I try my best not to. My focus breaks when I see him taking my hand in his and leads me to the dancing crowd.

"El, I don't think I can do this. I haven't danced like this in a long time and I'm scared that I might mess it up." Anything to get out of this. Elliot doesn't listen; he's so stubborn.

"It's fine, Liv. Just trust yourself." He said and we danced.

Never has a dance been this intense like the one I experienced with Elliot. It was great but it only lasted a few seconds until I felt a pull on my arm. Shit, it's Jake. I forgot he was still watching me as well as tracking my every move. Nick was standing right next to him.

"Come with me please, Miss. Benson." He said as if he worked there. I looked over at Elliot, hoping he would understand the expression on my face which was one for help. He only stared at me, confused obviously, and watched me walk off with the two. They led me into the staff room and locked the door once the two were in. Jake grabbed my wrists and handcuffed them together. He pushes me back on the couch and takes a piece of duct tape and places it over my mouth. Does that keep me from screaming? No, I scream at loud as I can. The tape muffles the sound but I still hope _someone_ can hear it.

"Nice try, Liv. It's pretty damn loud out there." Nick said and stood in front of me, "I tried the nice way but you didn't follow orders." He turned to Jake.

"Your job is done." He said.

"Okay, I'll send you a payment bill." Jake told Nick.

"I'll just pay you now." Nick replies and pulls out a gun and shoots him in the shoulder and hip. Jake falls to the ground outside of the room, screaming with pain. The gunshots make me jump and I'm a little nervous, the fear only grows when he closes and locks the door behind him.

**A little side note: o:**


End file.
